disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lieutenant Mattias
|alias = |personality = Honorable, friendly, brave, determined, protective, emotional, socially-awkward, heroic |appearance = |occupation = Lieutenant (formerly) General |alignment = Good |affiliations = Prince Agnarr (formerly) Queen Anna |goal = To help Anna lift the curse on the Enchanted Forest |home = Arendelle The Enchanted Forest (formerly) |pets = |friends = King Agnarr, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Yelana, Honeymaren, Ryder Nattura |minions = Arendelle Guard |enemies = Yelana (formerly), Gale (formerly), Bruni (formerly), Earth Giants (formerly), The Nokk (formerly) |likes = Treats from Blodget's Bakery,Frozen II: The Magical Guide, stories, photographs, |dislikes = The Northuldra (formerly), being trapped in the forest, danger |powers = |paraphernalia = His sword and shield |fate = Returns to Arendelle and becomes Queen Anna's general |quote ="Protect Arendelle at all costs!" }} Mattias is a supporting character in Disney's 2019 animated feature film, Frozen II. He was King Runeard’s lieutenant and Prince Agnarr’s official guard. Mattias’s sworn duty is to protect Arendelle at all costs—an oath that would lead to his thirty-four year imprisonment in the Enchanted Forest. Background Destin Mattias was raised in Arendelle by his father, whom Destin remembers fondly as a great man that taught him to never take the good for granted in life. Eventually, Destin made his way into the royal family as the official guard of Prince Agnarr, during the reign of King Runeard. He was one of the most respected members of the guard, with a portrait hanging within the library of Arendelle Castle, second on the left of Runeard. Socially, he seemed to be romantically involved with a woman named Halima. Mattias was present during the supposed peace gathering between Arendelle and the Northuldra. Unbeknownst to Mattias, this was a trap set by Runeard, who sought to eliminate the Northuldra. A war broke out between the two sides, which angered the spirits of the Enchanted Forest. Runeard was killed in battle, prompting the spirits to seal off the forest from the rest of the world, trapping Mattias, his surviving men, and the Northuldra inside, and preventing outsiders from entering. In the thirty-four years following the great battle, Mattias was under the belief that the Northuldra were the instigators, who betrayed the goodwill of the Arendellians. He was nevertheless forced to live among the Northuldra’s land to survive, where he often butted heads with their leader, Yelana. Voice Lieutenant Mattias's voice actor, Sterling K. Brown, stated regarding the presence of the character in Frozen II that "I love that there’s a character of color in this world of Arendelle. I think for such a long time black folks have had to wonder, 'what would it be like to have someone like me in this show, what would it be like to be Superman or Batman.' And then you get 'Black Panther.' Now, we have this character, Lieutenant Mattias, who I get the chance to vocalize, and I have a little action figure and Legos, and I'm like, 'Ah, it's really happening.'" He also described the recording process, stating "You'll go in and record for four or five hours, and then you'll have a month break, and then you'll go in and record again, and they're constantly changing the script." Role in the film When Elsa and Anna arrived in the Enchanted Forest, they are confronted by Mattias and his men, as well as the Northuldra. Before the opposing sides can attack the sister, Elsa puts a stop to them with her powers. Mattias is shocked by this revelation, even asking Yelana if she saw what he did. Olaf introduces the group and explains how they came about the Enchanted Forest, which Mattias shows deep interest in. Through Olaf’s story, Mattias learns that Elsa is the queen of Arendelle, having succeeded Agnarr. Though saddened by the death of Agnarr, Mattias and his men devote themselves to their new queen. Shortly thereafter, the group is attacked by Bruni, though Elsa is able to tame him. Mattias and the Northuldra then learn that Elsa and Anna’s mother, Queen Iduna, was Northuldra and rescued Agnarr from the forest on the day the spirits turned against humanity. The sisters are welcomed into the tribe, and the team recoups at the Northuldran encampment. In during which, Mattias befriends Anna. He shares some information about his backstory, and also asks if Halima is still single—Anna confirms that she is. The time of peace is cut short when the encampment is visited by the Earth Giants, forcing Mattias and the others to hide. Once the coast is clear, and Elsa and Anna embark on the next part of their quest, Mattias and his fleet leave that part of the forest. Later on, Anna called on the powers of the Earth Giants to destroy the dam that was draining the power of the Enchanted Forest. Noticing this from a distance, Mattias tries to stop her as destroying the dam would destroy Arendelle. Anna explains that King Runeard was the true culprit behind the war, having betrayed everyone. With the truth revealed, Mattias rallied his knights to draw the giants towards the dam. Anna uses herself as bait for the giants to toss their boulders into the dam, which successfully destroys the structure. Anna nearly falls along with it, but is saved by Mattias and Kristoff. With the dam destroyed, the curse is lifted upon the Enchanted Forest. Mattias is finally declared a free man. Mattias and Yelana express their relief, while walking out into the open world together with their arms linked. Afterwards, Mattias returns to Arendelle, where he was promoted from Lieutenant to General by Queen Anna. He also reunites with Halima, who introduces Mattias to new technology called cameras. Mattias is also present for the unveiling of a new statue of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, which honors their memory and the new unity between Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest. Gallery Screenshots Frozen II still 1.jpg Frozen II - Lieutenant Matthias.png Frozen II - Mattias Other Soldiers.png Frozen - Newcomers.png Frozen II - Soldiers Charge.png Frozen II - Lieutenant and Troop.jpg Frozen II - Anna with Mattias and his Troop.jpg Lieutenant Mattias is now general.jpg Miscellaneous Magical Guide Mattias.jpg Mattias Funko.jpg 40894 Frozen2 Mattias POP GLAM HiRes-1-7bed1a93766fbad75862e7e7f58d6d60.jpg References pt-br:Tenente Matthias Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Generals Category:Heroes Category:African characters Category:Lovers